Red Crusaders
by Najee
Summary: Many years humans and monsters have fought. But, when a lewd succubus became the new Demon Lord, things changed. Seeking to create peace, she transformed all ferocious monsters into alluring and attractive women called mamomo who want sex and men instead of violence and killing. Pure races are going extinct and so are human women who are forcefully turned into mamomo. A guild rises
1. Lothos Sunstrider

**Summary: With the Demon Lord pushing for co-existence, but at the expense of pure races and human women becoming extinct. A newly formed guild steps up to safeguard humanity and the pure races that would become non-existent because of a foolish succubus's plan for peace.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Lothos Sunstrider<strong>

_Sunstrider aimed his bow at the nearby buck. Luckily, he was wearing the usual plant attire like the rest of his kind. However, as gender goes…he was truly a rarity in his village. The majority were female elves while the males were the minority. For every two male elves, there were eight female elves. He's even heard of stories that MOST elven villages DIDN'T have any males and resorted to using those human men to keep their kind from going extinct._

_He gritted his teeth. He hated the Demon Lord for what she was doing to his race. It's bad enough that Elves now need to reproduce with the inferior species known as man to keep the race going since male elves are rare now, but succubi take enjoyment in corrupting his women into disgusting, degenerate, perverted demons that wants sex with them. Her so-called love and co-existence is revolting, she's just a succubus with a sick obsession for human men…like all of them._

_"What's the worth of those demons, anyway?"_

_A rustle of leafs sounded in front of him and the deer he had his sight on galloped away. Sunstrider stood up and sighed. He let his anger and thoughts distract him and the buck finally noticed his hiding spot._

_He looked up at the sky._

_It's getting late; the fruit I collected earlier should be enough."_

_Sunstrider grabbed his bag of fruit and strapped his bow on his back and walked through the forest._

_Lothos Sunstrider had long dark green hair that stopped in the middle of his back, green eyes, pale skin which had a slight yellow-ish glow to it, pointed ears which were a little longer than female elves, he was tall with his height being 7'3 and he had a masculine and strong figure. While female elves looked fragile and delicate, male elves were well-built and tough._

_His clothes were "organic" and bright. He wore a vest and pants that were completely made out of green leaf. He did not wear any sandals like some of his kind, he liked being bare footed._

_Sunstrider has always been a strong Elf; the faint yellow-ish glow he had around his body was due to being born with high magic power. He excelled at being an Archer when he was only eight-years old, became an expert Herbalist at age fifteen, became an animal whisperer at age nineteen, and is decent in setting traps for animals and trespassing humans and mamomo. He did not set a trap for his prey this time and relied on blending in to his surroundings._

_He domesticated a wolf pup that lost his parents due to a storm when he was twenty-three. The wolf is fully grown now and his name is Nightclaw. He kept Nightclaw back at his village while he went hunting. He's been gone for a few days during his hunting trip and it was time to head back to see his family and companion again._

_Darkness finally came onto the forest and he sat next to a tree and set down his gear. He grabbed branches and leaf and with a snap of his fingers, ignited it like a lighter. With his high magic power, he was able to infuse it into his arrows and he had some knowledge of fire spells; just enough to create fire arrows and make a camp fire, nothing special like with mages who can hurl fire balls at enemies or create a fire shield around them._

_He took the fruit out of his bag and began his prayer:_

_"Thank you nature for this bountiful meal that I am about to receive in my being. You have blessed us with being the defenders of Mother Nature and we shall not let anyone or anything endanger the life and prosperity that you hold for all the animals that live in your forest. Let us thank you for our food…"_

_He finished his prayer and began eating his assortment of different kinds of fruit…_

_Sunstrider woke up with a yawn as the morning rays greeted his face. The fruit last night was delicious and healthy. He stood up and put on his gear while making sure there was not an ember left in the camp fire that he created._

_He continued his trek towards his village, Everdale. Everdale was a wonderful large village for elves. It had the best traders; defense force to keep humans and mamomo out, and it was isolated near the mountains. There weren't humans in this region, so the elves focused solely on keeping mamomo out._

_The only problem is that there were marauding Amazoness nearby along with a troublesome werewolf pack. The wandering Mantis southwest of Everdale was about to become a big problem when mating season comes._

_Sunstrider stopped walking as he came within range of his village and frowned. He smelled something in the air that he did not like one bit. The scent seemed to violate his every being and it felt detestable and horrible._

_He sprinted towards his village, the smell getting worse and overpowering as he drew closer to Everdale. Sunstrider started to hear moaning as he came closer._

_"No! It can't be!"_

_Sunstrider stopped dead in his tracks and his jaw dropped. His gear fell on the ground as he laid eyes on a Dark Slime that was raping one of his sisters on the edge of Everdale… _


	2. Heroes of Nature

**Chapter 2: Heroes of Nature**

_Sunstrider felt the rage, shock, and sadness tore through his body. Why was there a Dark Slime attacking his sister? Did the Amazoness plot this assault? He had to kill the Dark Slime and unfortunately…his sister because she was moaning loudly and had a lewd smile just like a succubus and to make things worse…that revolting smile came to her face the second she saw him._

_"Lothos! Ahh…you came back!" She yelled with excitement and uncontained lust. The Dark Slime stopped her assault and looked at him with a perverted smile._

_"An Elf man? Oh, how rare!" She bounced with happiness as her body jiggled. Sunstrider pointed at the slime._

_"You…what have you done to my village, monster!" He yelled with rage. The Dark Slime slithered off of his sister._

_"The Amazoness became desperate to get a man and attacked Everdale since this region has no human males. They had help from succubi, goblins, werewolves, witches, few Ush-Onis, and they enlisted some help from the nearby Mantis." She explained to Sunstrider._

_He glared at her; his people in his village were strong, but against that many mamomo and those raping spider horrors was indeed too much, even for Everdale. _

_"Where did you get those reinforcements? There are no succubi, witches, and goblins in this forest." He said to the lustful creature._

_"Your village is close to a mountain and a Kunoichi village is hidden by the mountain. The Kunoichi saw your village as a threat because knowing you chaste elves; you would attempt to remove them out of the forest. So, one of them told a lilim and the attack on Everdale was under way almost instantly." The Dark Slime giggled._

_"You elves are worse than the human men from The Order. Why do you fight against us? We just want to love you and show you pleasure…" She started to ooze towards Sunstrider, licking her lips. His sister started licking her lips herself and stood up._

_"Yeah, we we're so foolish for being so prude. How could we be so stupid and ignorant? Come here, brother…let me show you how much I missed you when you went on your hunting trip." She started to walk towards her brother, her boobs bounced slightly with each step. Sunstrider didn't remember his sister being well-endowed; she was actually flat chested, despite being seventeen-years old. And the design of her clothes changed…the various leafs around her skirt became shaped like hearts, her skirt got smaller, and he remembered that she loved wearing leafy shirts to hide her flat chest, now it looks like she's wearing a leafy vest that's barely keeping her breast from spilling out._

_Sunstrider glared at the two monster girls and grabbed his bow and arrow._

_"For corrupting and attacking my village and family, you will DIE!" He roared with rage and infused his magical energy into his arrow and released it. The arrow empowered by his high magic energy shot out as fast as a bullet._

_It hit the Dark Slime's core in the middle of her chest. The slime let out a yell of agony and fell dead on the ground as her weak point was penetrated. She was about to cast a spell to protect her, but the arrow flew too fast before she can finish, she also thought he was using his magic energy to create an explosive or fire arrow rather than a fast arrow._

_His sister's eyes widened after the slime fell on the ground dead and turned into a puddle of purple liquid. He pointed his bow at her._

_"Please…don't kill me, brother. I don't mean any harm; our family missed you so much…" She slowly started to walk cautiously towards him._

_"Come into the village with me, we would love to celebrate your retu-"_

_But she was interrupted as an arrow pierced through her forehead; she dropped dead on ground with a thud._

_Sunstrider fought the intense urge to release his tears of sorrow and instead focused on anger and confusion. He grabbed his gear and turned around and sprinted back into the forest. As much as he wanted to massacre the mamomo in his village, he was just one elf and it would be foolish to take on a small army of mamomo. No matter how high his magic energy was or skilled he was in archery. _

_He had to find Whisperwind. He was a strange best friend to Sunstrider, preferring to use his magic energy to cloak himself like a Chameleon among the foliage, than brutally stab and cut unsuspecting animals._

_Elves rarely fought with close ranged weapons and only used bow and arrows as their main weapon. But, Whisperwind was different…he was like an assassin of the forest, the Mantis. He remembered Whisperwind telling him a while back that he hated how the Mantis were called "Assassins of the Forest" and yet, there isn't any elf assassin or "tactical" elf fighter that will defend the forest, but instead have these scythe-wielding bugs be the most feared beings of the forest instead of Elves._  
><em>Sunstrider could easily kill a Mantis…from far away. He is in no way a close ranged fighter and if a Mantis is close to him or gets the drop on him, it will be an instant lost for him. That is why his companion, Nightclaw is used to bite and claw the enemy; the enemy will focus on the annoying wolf while Sunstrider can get a clear shot.<em>

_However, he doesn't do that because his companion will get wounded or killed by distracting the enemy. His companion and best friend must be hiding in their usual hang out area, hidden by some dense trees._

_Sunstrider made his way into the hang out area and carefully maneuvered his way past the dense trees. He came across an open area with no trees and just tall grass with a few boulders scattered on the ground._

_He came across a sight that filled him with joy. Whisperwind, Nightclaw, and the village chieftain were here. However, the joy was short lived when he sensed faint Demonic Energy coming from the village leader. The elder was lying on his back on a boulder and Whisperwind was sitting next to him with his palm on his chest while a faint green glow surrounded his hand. Nightclaw was asleep, but his ears perked when Sunstrider stepped into the area._

_"Whisperwind!" Sunstrider yelled running up to his friend. Whisperwind looked up at him and gave him a quick smile, but looked back down at the elder with his smile vanishing. Nightclaw barked happily and jumped on Sunstrider's back. Sunstrider smiled at him and patted his head._

_"It's great to see you too, but we must help the elder." Sunstrider said. The wolf nodded and sat next to Whisperwind. Sunstrider sat next to the elder and placed his hand over the elder's heart. His hand glowed with green energy as he and Whisperwind used their magical energy to pull out the Demonic Energy from his body._

_"What happened, Whisperwind?" Sunstrider asked._

_"It was a surprise attack…they came out of nowhere and we weren't prepared for it. I found the village chief in his hut…being raped by a Kunoichi." He said grimly. Sunstrider's eyes widened._

_"A Kunoichi had sex with him? Why don't-"_

_"Let me finish, my dear friend." Whisperwind interrupted. _

_"This is day one. I caught them just before he was about to penetrate the demon. I used my invisibility to sneak up and try to stab her in the neck, but she dodged at the last minute and my invisibility was broken. Even with my study on how to fight like an assassin just like the Mantis, I still lost to the succubus ninja, but I managed to wound her. A few elves fought the wounded Kunoichi as I tended my wounds and she was eventually killed."_

_Sunstrider nodded as the story continued. _

_"We expelled the Demonic Energy from his body and increased our patrols; now, moving on to day two." He said. The elder groaned._

_"An army of the Demon Lord came into our town in the morning, there were many kinds…but, the most unsettling one that came was a…" He clenched his other fist and frowned._

_"Dark Matter." He said behind clenched teeth._

_"The Dark Matter corrupted everything it touched and we had to evacuate. The males were the only ones that fought back because our women were being violated by the stench of Demonic Energy. I and a few other males left the village, for the past couple of days we had hid deep in the forest and tried to reclaim our home, but we failed all attempts to the point that I and the elder are the only ones who haven't been captured. Our last attempt ended badly with the elder being touched by a Dark Matter." Whisperwind said._

_"And, just how many were in your group?" Sunstrider asked. He looked up at him._

_"Nine of us…now all you see are two." Whisperwind sighed._

_"Where did you find, Nightclaw?" Sunstrider asked._

_"Since I'm your closest friend and you weren't around, Nightclaw was close to me even before the fall of Everdale." He said calmly. _

_"I see…" Sunstrider said. With one final surge of energy, the two elves flung the black goopy energy out of the elder and it landed on a nearby plant. The elder's eyes shot open and he breathed in deeply._

_"Thank you, children." The elder grabbed his wooden staff and slowly stood up. His voice was filled with wisdom. _  
><em>Elder Sunbreeze Monsoon was the village chieftain of Everdale; he founded the large village long ago and helped build it. He was an extremely old elf man, but used his magical energy and naturally created potions to greatly increase his lifespan. Some rumors spread around Everdale that he lived even in the time that mamomo were blood thirsty monsters.<em>

_Monsoon had straight blonde hair that stopped in the middle of his back, pale skin, green eyes, a lean, but average muscular build, wrinkles on his face to emphasize his old age, and a thick blonde beard. Monsoon was 7'6, towering over the other two elves._

_He wore mage-like clothing, but with a nature theme to it with all naturally and organic flowers, leafs, and vines. His organic clothing had a regal look to it, being more complex than normal elf clothing. He also had a green cape that stopped at his knees and didn't wear any shoes like Sunstrider. _

_He carried a curved wooden staff with him that had some green runes etched on it._

_"You're welcome, Elder Monsoon." Sunstrider smiled._

_"What do we do now? We can't reclaim our land and there are no elf settlements in this region." Whisperwind asked the elder._

_Whisperwind had light green hair that stopped in the middle of his back, blue eyes, tanned skin, and a muscular, but skinny build. He was around Sunstrider's age and his height was 7'1. He wore thief-like clothing, but with a nature theme to it. A green hood with two holes in it for his elf ears to stick out, a green vest with a thick vine for a belt, a green cape that stopped at his knees; he wore shoes made out of wood and plants, and light green plants. He wore green armor on his chest, shoulders, knee caps, and back…green armor that he got from killing the local Mantis. _

_He carried two-short swords on his back and a few small daggers were hidden throughout his clothing. The two-short swords were actually Mantis scythes that he attached to a thick wooden branch using tough vines and he strengthen it with his magical energy, so the vines wouldn't easily break._

_Monsoon let out a dry sigh._

_"We have no choice…we must join The Order." He said. Whisperwind and Sunstrider's jaw dropped._

_"Join those inferior beings?" Whisperwind frowned._

_"Have you gone mad, elder!?" Sunstrider yelled. Monsoon frowned at the two younger elves._

_"Silence! From my time being in this world, the humans are not the inferior beings we see them as. Think about it? The past demon lords were killed by HUMAN HANDS and it was man that always took care of the world. The Order is the only thing that's fighting against the Demon Lord, we elves can join them, but practically all of our kind has a superior view towards humans and looks down on them." He said._

_Sunstrider spoke up._

_"But, they capture and kill-"_

_"I know, Lothos…do not blame them for acting on instinct. The humans can't tell succubi elves from normal pure elves." Monsoon said calmly._

_"The humans are actually saving the world now that you think about it, children. While we elves hide deep in the forest away from the conflict, the humans are fighting against the very thing that's going to turn nature into a dark and perverted parody of its self. And, not to mention the Demon Lord plans to make human men the "cornerstone" male race while we elf men fade out of existence as our elf women become succubi and desire human men. We are a race of defending nature, are we not?" _

_The two young elves nodded._

_"I know pride, aggression, and superiority runs in our blood, but we cannot let that overlook the problems that our race is facing and ignore it. We have just lost an important elven village to the mamomo." He said to them._

_"I still don't see why we should join them." Whisperwind still kept his frown._

_"Take a look at that." Monsoon pointed behind the two elves. The plant that the Demonic Energy was flung on transformed into a tentacle plant. Its tentacles were purple; it had a penis, and a strange brush-like appendage._

_Whisperwind and Sunstrider had nothing but utter disgust written all over their face upon seeing the tentacle plant. Nightclaw started to growl at the tentacle plant, its tentacles stopped wiggling and seemed to shrink back in fear from the hateful gazes._  
><em>Whisperwind turned to Sunstrider.<em>

_"Kill it." He simply stated. Sunstrider did not hesitate and fired a flaming arrow at the perverted plant, its tentacles wiggled in agony as it turned to ash._

_"See what I am talking about? Put aside your superior views on humans, we will now see them as our equal and maybe…just maybe our races can co-exist when the Demon Lord is killed and this madness ends." Monsoon said. Sunstrider sighed._

_"Elder Monsoon, you have founded my home and you have great wisdom and age…I will follow you." Sunstrider bowed._

_"As do I." Whisperwind bowed to Monsoon._

_"By co-existence you mean by living…together?" Sunstrider asked._

_"Yes, Lothos…but, there will be no interracial love and sex between humans and elves." He explained._

_"Now, let's get a move on. There is an Order town miles away from here…I estimate it's going to take about a few days to get there by foot." Monsoon said._

_"But, what if they don't accept us?" Whisperwind asked._

_"They will Whisperwind, you killed the local Mantis, you're wearing their insect armor, you are using their scythes as swords, and you managed to wound a Kunoichi. Killing a Mantis and wounding a Kunoichi, one of the top mamomo assassins is no easy feat for a human; you will be an important asset to them. You and Sunstrider do have a lot of magical energy, you two can very well call yourselves the Heroes of Nature; same as human Heroes are to humanity and to the Chief God."_

_Monsoon turned to Sunstrider._

_"And you, Lothos, your skills with the bow and arrow is unmatched. I remembered that you killed three Werewolves at the same time by firing three arrows towards their head at an incredible speed. Your archery surpasses even the Centaurs. Killing a Werewolf is also not an easy feat to humans." _

_"But, I'm weak if they get me." Sunstrider said._

_"Yes, you are a ranged fighter and you must stay far away. Remember that you were almost killed by a wandering Grizzly because you got to close?" Monsoon remarked. Sunstrider groaned._

_"Ah, I know…I got arrogant." _

_"What about you Elder Monsoon? What would you provide for the humans?" Whisperwind asked._

_"Wisdom and my magical energy, with all the important aspects we have, The Order will not refuse us entry for fighting against the Demon Lord."_

_"Are you ready to go, my children?" He asked._

_"Lead the way, Elder Monsoon." Sunstrider smiled. Whisperwind and Nightclaw followed Monsoon along with Sunstrider._  
><em>Sunstrider couldn't help but feel a few tears slide down his cheeks, recalling the memory of killing his sister and the fact that his family was now succubi… <em>


	3. Barbarian's Defiance

**Chapter 3: Barbarian's Defiance**

Korgoth (Core-Goth) Furyaxe sat quietly in his jail cell. Despite his silence, he was raging deep inside for being imprisoned and on Death Row. So what if he killed a lot of succubi dwarves in town? So what he plundered gold and treasures from his former friends? They were low down scum bags for letting their wives turn into a demon just so they can get better sex at night.

"Heh…you perverted bastards." He muttered with a strong Scottish accent behind his tone. He was a member of the Warhammer clan and damn proud of it.

He remembered the good old days when the Warhammer Clan was the best dwarf clan that existed for centuries. They had the best crafters, warriors, and were the most brutal and feared clan and would always get in bloody fights with elves and monsters. But, ever since the succubus took the throne, the clan changed forever.

Warhammer members left the clan because they didn't want to harm the "sexy monster girls" and to have a non-violent life with just getting drunk, working, and making love with their succubi dwarf wives. The clan was no more and when he tried to continue its tradition, he was labeled a criminal. Even his friends encouraged him to quit the clan and join them.

And, here he was…locked in this cell and awaiting his execution. Furyaxe may have been an aggressive and headstrong warrior, but he was no way an idiot and can be calm and smart when he needs too. He was always taught that a brutal warrior also needs intelligence and wit. It wasn't all about swinging your weapon in till you or the enemy is dead. As soon as they threw him into this cell, he was planning his escape and after an hour or so of contemplating, he finally knew what he had to do.

When he escapes, he plans on searching for his family members in hopes of discovering that they didn't fall for any of this like him. He was also thinking about becoming a Hero for The Order, many of his dwarf brethren didn't like him, but he shares the same hatred of the mamomo just like the knights…they HAD to accept him.

Furyaxe was from a bloodline of tough, strong, and fast dwarves. Using his small stature and speed, he can easily maneuver around foes and riddle them with deadly blows. A weapon ability called the legendary _Flurry Strike _was passed down for ages. It was more proficient with axes and it wouldn't work with swords or daggers. Another reason for searching for his family is to receive the sacred and magic battle axe that's been passed down for generations called, _Axemar_.

Furyaxe was no prude or chaste dwarf man…he did love sex and partying after a good fight or getting drunk. But, the problem is that pure dwarves will go out of existence if female dwarves all became succubi and there won't be any male dwarves. As much as he loves sex and partying, he cannot allow this…genocide to happen to his kind.

He heard the sounds of the metal door opening and revealed two dwarf men wearing black hoods and robes. Furyaxe smirked.

"So, ye came to execute me? Well, let's get to it, lads." He stood up. His wrists and legs were chained to the stone floor and all he could do was sit and lay down. Furyaxe tried to break through the chains earlier, but they were enchanted. They knew he hailed from the Furyaxe bloodline and they were not dwarves to be trifled with.

Using magic, the dwarf on the right levitated Furyaxe and removed his chains; the chains unraveled like slimy snakes and making a loud clang when it dropped on the floor. The two dwarves walk out of the jail cell with a hovering Furyaxe in front of them.

Korgoth Furyaxe had dark orange hair, a small pony tail that's wrapped up by a black hair band, and a messy beard that covered his entire chest. He was 4'6, which is about the normal height for male dwarves. His skin was tanned and he had brown eyes. His build was strong, but that's also normal for male dwarves to have a strong muscular build. Furyaxe has never met a male dwarf with a weak body, the work they do demands a short and stout body.

"Do you lads know where my family is?" Furyaxe asked the two dwarves. He might as well get some information, so he'll know where to start looking, instead of wandering aimlessly.

"The Furyaxe family was last seen in, Zipangu. Don't bother, they haven't left the country in years and are dead from their assault on a Ryu's Shrine. Besides, you'll be joining them in death very soon." One of the dwarves replied.

_"Ah, you lads don't know my family…ha, like my relatives would be killed at the claws of a dragon-snake false god! That's pure Donkey crap!"_

They arrived at the execution chamber. Furyaxe observed the basket.

_"Death by beheading? Perfect..."_

"No dwarf will be watching your execution. You have built quite a bad reputation and the husbands that were married to the succubi dwarves you killed want to see your head mounted on a spike. We will give it to them after we behead you."

Furyaxe smiled.

"Enough of your talkin, just get to it!" He urged them on.

The dwarves threw him on the table and one of them grabbed a small axe from a nearby table. They positioned his body, so his head will fall straight into the basket. Still being held by magic, the dwarf raised the axe high over the back of his neck.

Furyaxe let out a deep sigh.

_"Concentrate…"_

The axe came down fast and suddenly…it made a loud "clang" sound like metal striking metal. The dwarves looked at Furyaxe confused.

"Gotcha!" Furyaxe sprung into action and punched the dwarf holding the axe, knocking him back.

"What magic is this!? What happened to your skin!?" The other dwarf yelled out. Furyaxe smirked.

"Old family power that's been passed down for generations…_Iron Form!_"

Furyaxe's skin was no longer tanned; it was silvery and shiny…almost like his skin was made out of stainless steel. He balled up his fist and raised it high.

"Using my magic and sprit energy to strengthen me body, I can make it as hard as metal to deflect swords, I am resistant to almost all kinds of spells, and I get increased strength! This ability and our axe skills is why we the Furyaxe are the strongest dwarf warriors!" Furyaxe yelled with vigor and pride.

Furyaxe pulled back his fist and punched the dwarf in the face, his fist didn't even stop, and it kept going through his face in till there was a large gaping hole. Blood splattered on Furyaxe's arm and face as the faceless dwarf crumpled to the ground dead. He turned to the other dwarf that was trying to hold him down with magic, but it wasn't working.

He grabbed the small axe and sliced the dwarf in half before he can turn to run. Blood sprayed all over the floor and on Furyaxe.

"Should have been quicker, lad…good luck stitchen your other half back together…IN HELL!" He licked the blood off the axe. He wiped the blood off his face with the pieces of clean cloth from the dead dwarf and took off the clothes from the dwarf he punched in the face. Furyaxe tied the clothes around his body, covering his exposed testicles and chest.

Furyaxe exited the execution chamber as his skin returned to normal.

_"Zipangu huh? Looks like I need a boat ride…but, where?"_

He stopped walking as realization struck.

_"I'll pay an old friend a visit…maybe, HE can help me…"_

Furyaxe smirked as he sneaked around the prison, looking for an exit.

….

Steel Cavern was quite a dwarf town, located deep into a mountain. The houses were made out of metal and the town was in a hallowed out area of the mountain, a limestone rich area with stalagmites present. The only way to enter and leave Steel Cavern was to take a mine cart or use magic to fly out of the hole on top of the high ceiling where harpies come through to deliver mail. Lanterns were placed all over Steel Caverns, to illuminate the town and make the limestone walls and stalagmites look pretty, bright, and colorful.

Flint Gearbreaker sat in his "garage" making another one of his inventions. Ever since he was little, he wanted to be a warrior, but after meeting a steam punk and magitech engineer at an Order town called Goldshire, he became fascinated by steam powered and magic powered machines.

He was quite the grease monkey. His blue shirt and shorts were oil covered and he wore grey gloves and black boots. Gearbreaker wore black-tinted goggles that obscured his eyes. He had a black beard that covered most of his chest, but it was combed and he had a neat black moustache. The hair on his head was slicked back. Gearbreaker was 4'5 and was a little less muscular than Furyaxe.

He heard a noise as someone shut the door. He looked up and his eyes widened.

"Kor-!" Furyaxe covered his mouth.

"Calm down, lad…I'll explain if ya keep your trap shut." He said calmly. Gearbreaker nodded and Furyaxe removed his hand.

"What are you doing here, Korgoth? How did you escape execution?" Gearbreaker asked, a strong Scottish accent coloring his words. Furyaxe chuckled.

"Old family trick…how ya doin…_Breakhammer_?" Furyaxe smiled. Gearbreaker growled.

"How many times do I have to tell ya, you numb skull? I got rid of that name a long time ago…its Gearbreaker now." He sighed. Furyaxe chuckled.

"Ya don't have ta get so mad. With that last name…I thought you were gonna become a warrior that uses hammers and he hits so hard that he breaks his hammer on monster's heads. But, look at you now…a nerd learning about machine stuff." Furyaxe teased. Gearbreaker frowned.

"Still the headstrong barbarian, Korgoth…you haven't changed one bit." He retorted.

"How's about a hug, lad? It's been years since we've seen each other…" Furyaxe held out his arms. Gearbreaker's frown vanished and was replaced by a faint smile.

"Aye, old friend…" The two dwarves hugged each other tightly. Gearbreaker broke the hug after a few seconds and sat back in his chair.

"So, why did ya come to me?" Gearbreaker asked.

"I knew you would be the only one not to shun me after the things I've done in, Steel Cavern. It may have been years…but, ya always knew why I fought for somethin." Furyaxe said.

"But, it was mostly for liquor, women, and pride." Gearbreaker corrected him.

"That's true…but, now I'm fighting to save the dwarf race. This isn't for petty fucking, beer, or pride." Furyaxe said sincerely. Gearbreaker's eyes widened.

"Wait…so, you want to be a noble and heroic warrior? Instead of a crude and drunken warrior?" He asked shocked.

"Aye, my old friend; If the succubus didn't ruin everything and doomed my kind…I would have stayed a crude and drunken warrior till the day I die. But, with everyone being stupid or oblivious, I had to step up." Furyaxe said calmly, his eyes unreadable, which surprised Gearbreaker even more.

"Ya plan on killing the Demon Lord?" Gearbreaker asked.

"Aye, the demon deserves an axe to the forehead for messin with the natural order. I heard the poor Chief God is still wounded. And, as much as I love sex and getting drunk off my arse, I can't let this genocide happen to my kind. Even if I'm branded a criminal, I'm doing it for the greater good." Furyaxe sighed.

"I see…that's very admirable of you, Korgoth." Gearbreaker smiled at his old friend.

"I also came here to see if ya have any machines to help me get out of here. The mine cart station is locked tighter than a nun's arse, ever since they found out I escaped and they are searching Steel Cavern as we speak." Furyaxe said.

"Hmm…" Gearbreaker pondered.

"I've been working on a flying machine that can be powered by steam and magic crystals. The machine has rotating blades on top of it, to left its self up and "hover" in the air. It's very similar to using magic to levitate." He explained.

"Nice, is it finished?" Furyaxe grinned. Gearbreaker shook his head.

"It's finished, but it's only a prototype. The final design should be done in a few days. The problem with the flying machine is that it can only stay airborne for a minute or two, than it will drop back done. There are problems with the gas; it eats up TOO MUCH fuel. I can't let go of the steering wheel to gas it while I'm flying it. It also needs to be kept at a steady and slow speed; if it goes fast…it will burn fuel VERY quickly." Gearbreaker said. An idea came to Furyaxe.

"That ain't so bad! I can be the one to gas up the machine while ya fly it!" Furyaxe chuckled. Gearbreaker looked thoughtfully at his old friend.

"That's a good idea, but you need to monitor the time when ya gas it up. We don't wanna drop like a rock when it runs out because of ya not paying attention." Gearbreaker said.

"Great, gather a lot of those magic crystals!" Furyaxe smiled.

"Before we go, do ya mind if I get some clothes and maybe armor and an axe? As you could see, I'm damn near naked." Furyaxe pointed at himself, showing to Gearbreaker that the cloth was covering his manhood and everything else was exposed.

"I got some spare clothes. As for armor and a weapon…I only have chain mail and an iron hammer that I didn't use for a while. Don't worry about the iron hammer, my father gave it to me and I've been cleaning it regularly. So, it's not rusty and weak, I just haven't been using it for fighting ever since I became an engineer." He said.

"That'll do for now...I take chainmail over mage robes any day." Furyaxe said.

"Korgoth, get dressed so we can leave. I have no doubts that the town guards will start knocking on everyone's doors to look for ya." Gearbreaker said urgently.

"Got it." Furyaxe nodded.

….

A few minutes later, Furyaxe was dressed in a white shirt, blue pants, brown shoes, and he had chainmail covering his chest, arms, legs, back, and neck area. He carried Gearbreaker's iron hammer, which didn't look that impressive, on his back. The iron hammer was standard and the only thing that made it stand out was words on the side of it that read: "To Flint with Love" etched on it.

He walked back into Gearbreaker's "garage" which was basically a large room with a stone floor and shelves with tiny machines and trinkets on them.

"So, this is it?" Furyaxe asked as Gearbreaker pulled the dirty blanket off the machine.

The flying machine resembled a steampunk helicopter. It had two seats, a pair of wheels for landing, an engine in the back that's operated by a few rotating gears, rotating blades on top of the machine, and basic controls with a steering wheel, ascent lever, descent lever, and two meters. One that monitors how fast the machine is flying and another to monitor how much fuel is left.

Furyaxe whistled.

"Damn, you've been busy, lad." He marveled at the machine. Gearbreaker smiled.

"Thank you; now let's leave before they get here. Here, have the bags of magic crystals." Gearbreaker gave Furyaxe two small bags filled with purple glowing crystals.

"That should be enough to give us flight for almost an hour. When you run out, open up the engine and turn the node in a clock wise fashion. That will also give us flight, but only for at least thirty seconds." Gearbreaker explained.

"Let's get to it, than!" Furyaxe hopped into the passenger seat. Gearbreaker sat in the driver's seat and started up the flying machine by cranking it.

"Push it out of my work space; we need to be quick because the guards should be at any moment." Gearbreaker said.

"Alright." Furyaxe fueled up the engine and hopped out and pushed the flying machine out of the "garage" breaking the door.

"There's the criminal!" They heard someone yell.

"Quick! Go! Fly!" Furyaxe hopped into the seat as the flying machine started up. The rotating blades began to spin fast and the flying machine started to lift off the ground. A group of armed dwarves began to run after Furyaxe and Gearbreaker as they ascended.

"Haha! Good bye, lads! I'm sorry for killin my fellow dwarves! But, it had to be done!" Furyaxe yelled as the angry mob's yells became more distant as they ascended towards the hole in the mountain.

"You regret killing our people?" Gearbreaker asked.

"Aye, Flint…I don't regret killing the succubi dwarves because they ain't dwarves anymore. Times have changed old friend, I can no longer return back to Steel Cavern…my home town." Furyaxe said sadly, his confident attitude vanishing.

"Surely, there are other dwarves out there like you and me? I agree that we need to stop this genocide that's happening to our kind. But, I kept quiet about it because I didn't want to be branded a criminal for fighting against succubi dwarves that my dwarven brethren have fallen for." Gearbreaker admitted. Furyaxe smiled.

"Ya see? That's why I knew ya wouldn't shun me!" He patted Gearbreaker's back.

"You gave me the courage to do it, Korgoth. When you admitted that you were doing this for the greater good instead of selfish reasons, you showed me that you wanted to become a noble warrior…like a Hero for the dwarf race. Do ya think there are other dwarves fighting against succubi? You are the only I've ever met that didn't like the succubi." Gearbreaker said as the flying machine flew through the hole and they were out in the open.

Furyaxe smiled.

"I'm lookin for my family; the guards in jail told me that they were last seen in Zipangu and were killed at the claws of a Ryu for attacking her shine. I highly doubt that." He said calmly as he closed his eyes to feel the cool breeze in his beard. The warm sunlight felt good on his skin and the air was refreshing.

"So, are we lookin for a port town?" Gearbreaker asked. Furyaxe nodded.

"Eeyup, what's the closest port town?" He asked.

"Hmmm, oh! Goldshire is a port town and its nearby." Gearbreaker said.

"Well, let's go there…hey, is that an elf village?" Furyaxe pointed down. Gearbreaker looked down to see the elf village, but it reeked of demonic energy and they could hear erotic moans.

"I believe so…I think it's called, Everdale. Those damn pointy eared superior bastards got what comin to them. A hidden elf village huh? Well, I can see EVERYTHING up here." Gearbreaker laughed.

Furyaxe laughed with his old buddy.

**"Yeah, now those chaste and up tight elves are fucking succubi; to hell with them, anyway." Furyaxe relaxed in his chair as he periodically fueled the engine as the flying machine flew to its destination…  
><strong>


End file.
